First consider the expression for: Take the product of $8$ and $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $9$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $6$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (8x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(8x+6)}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $\color{orange}{-8(8x+6)}$ $-8(8x+6)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(8x+6)+9$.